


Abandoned towel

by BeccastielDW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, a gift from a destiel shipper, hope it doesn't suck, there's also a photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/pseuds/BeccastielDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss orphaned a towel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned towel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Sterek shippers from a Destiel shipper :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Sterek+shippers+from+a+Destiel+shipper+%3A%29).



Stiles was getting out of the shower, a towel around his slim hips when Derek entered the room.  
The wolf stilled and looked flabbergasted at the sight of the young man practically naked.  
Stiles, stopped too and swallowed nervously.  
Derek was still looking at him intensively and a towel covered him but the teenager felt like nothing could never really cover him in front of Derek Hale… he cleared his throat and tried:

\- Derek… 

No response… he felt hot under the gaze and a drop of water was running on his skin, he shivered.

\- You… he started but he didn't know what to say.

Derek didn’t answered again but this time he moved, the alpha walked slowly until he was just right in front of him. his eyes were piercing and he looked… hungry… hot?

Derek leaned in, still so painfully slowly, like he was afraid any sudden move would startled him… and he was so close, their lips only an itch apart… 

What?! He wasn’t going to…

But Stiles couldn't finish the thought that two lips were touching his.

Derek’s lips on him ! He couldn't believe this, he shuddered and his hand went to grab at the blood red t-shirt like to prevent him to runaway, he pressed his lips more firmly because it was too good he wasn't gonna let it go… Derek groaned again his lips and gripped his hips to get him closer.

Stiles then realized that he wanted it, he wanted Derek, he wanted this kiss. That was what he wanted from the start, all this tension, everything…

He moaned Derek’s name against his mouth and the wolf then kissed him with all he got. 

Hours later the towel was abandoned on the floor while the two idjits in love were snuggling in the bed…

**Author's Note:**

> note : okay so it’s still Becca the Destiel shipper and I just wanted to post this picture for you guys (http://beccaoneilljackson.tumblr.com/post/81232290877/stiles-was-getting-out-of-the-shower-a-towel ) because I thought you would like it but then I was like ”I could add some sentence or something” but I went and wrote this, so I hope it doesn't suck too much, I don’t watch Teen Wolf but I wanted to do something nice for you and I think the couple is cute and I wish you good luck with it (maybe I’ll watch it too someday) but already suffering with Dean/Cas and it’s a lot to take and I need all my energy and time for that lol but hey hope you like it :)


End file.
